Prompt
by Bakaririn
Summary: A collection of anything Free! And harugou. /Prompt II Curiosity: It all started when Haru's stare glides downward and notices the unusual hint of red on her lips. /
1. Prompt I: Breathe

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Free! Don't remind me._

_Prompt: A collection of anything Free! And harugou_

* * *

**Prompt I: Breathe**

_Iwatobi Swim club activity turning into a rather 'daring' pastime. Daring, huh? "Mako-chan, lap dance with Rei-chan."_

* * *

It was unusual for the club members to visit the pool at this time of the year, however, there they were forming a circle at the side while the short blond strode toward them with a bowl full of papers. All of them wearing clothes over clothes as the harsh whoosh of the February air bit their exposed skins.

The redhead girl unceremoniously sneezed and smiled repentantly, she picked up an empty water bottle at the side and gave it to Makoto who in return smiled back.

Well, they shouldn't be there right now. Gou didn't even make any plan for this day—for weeks to be exact—because it was freezing too much and they were positive that a certain someone would just randomly throw himself in a possible hypothermia induced swimming pool if they tried to pursue in their swimming activity. Ironically, the reason why they were sitting in the corner was the same '_certain someone_' who tried to sneak in and almost jump in the pool. Hail to Makoto, who albeit panicking, was able to stop him.

And glory to the wondrous mind of Nagisa, who suggested tying Haru down at the corner. They didn't even know how he'd able to persuade them but it was effective thus they shrugged the thought and decided innocent-looking devil can do things like that in a snap.

Since they were all there aleady, and they didn't have anything to do, they simply considered playing some games to alleviate their boredom. Nagisa, again with his brilliant—and scary—chuck of cerebrum suggested Dare—because the truth was kind of boring, Nagisa quipped—which Rei disagreed, but as usual loss by default.

They freed Haru after minutes of intense you shouldn't jump in the pool. Pool is dangerous, Pool has its 'you know' days right now, wait for a week.

So, they were to play dare with their partner which the innocent water bottle would decide who.

And there, the journey to hell started when Makoto spun the bottle stopping at Rei with a mocking halt. The green head gulped, grabbing a piece of paper for his dare.

"What did you get?" Nagisa's eyes brightened, snatching the paper. "Mako-chan, lap dance with Rei-chan."

Silence followed.

"I-I can't do that." Makoto choked the words. His mind unconsciously envisioned the scene, but he shut the imagination before it got any worse.

"Boo."

"Nagisa please."

"This…" Rei who was rendered speechless earlier, collected himself, the reflection in his glasses left them blind from his eyes. "I don't think this is a goo—"

"Mako-chan, it's just a dare." Nagisa interrupted and tried to push Makoto toward Rei, unfortunately, he was too heavy for him. Nagisa pouted and huffed. "Fine, get another dare."

Makoto was about to voice something like, _why did you put something like that, _but he bit his tongue and took another dare. "D-dance Macarena." Makoto considered and shrugged. Well, it's better than lap dance and he didn't wish chancing another humiliating dare.

Makoto stood up and started an awkward stretch of his hand, encouraging Rei who complained that it wasn't beautiful. Makoto crossed his arms together and swayed his hips, running his hands at the back of his head while swaying. He then crossed his arms at the side of his hips, then placed it on his back, swinging downward. It wasn't at all bad. He considered repeating the action until Rei didn't have any more choice but follow him uneasily.

Gou covered her mouth, trying to suppress her laugh while Nagisa guffawed openly. "Okay, you can stop now." Nagisa said, still laughing while he spun the bottle.

It stopped at Gou who choked on her laugh. "Eh?"

"Gou…"

"It's Kou!"

"Spell your name with your butt."

"Isn't that supposed to be us?" Gou pouted.

"Okay…" Nagisa stood up and spell his name in the air like it was normal to stick and roll your behind in front of other people. "Your turn."

"But…"

"Gou-chan, you can do it."

"It's Kou."

"I'd have preferred that than Macarena." Rei cleared his throat. "Not that I'm enjoying this…it's just that it's much easier."

"Okay fine." Gou stomped her left foot and did the dare.

Despite the humiliating dares Nagisa put in those papers, they were able to keep up with the game for the third run. Makoto, seemingly hyped after dancing Macarena, didn't even complain when he was asked to twerk. Rei doing the lap dance to Haru who didn't seem to care. Nagisa stripping to his boxers but later on asked hurriedly to don his clothes once his lips turned into a frightening color of death. Haru forced to somersault, and Gou who got the strip to your underwear dare but complained about it and instead got a dare she didn't wish to do.

"I'm not going to do this." Gou complained for the second time.

"You can't change dare, anymore, Gou-chan." Nagisa countered, his eyes slanted lightly at _her_ partner and a light bulb appeared out of nowhere. "I know, Haru-chan will."

"What?" Gou shrieked. "No."

"Yes, neh, Haru-chan?" Nagisa shifted toward Haru and asked him.

The lad who looked at him with blank eyes considered and slowly nodded his head.

Haru scooted himself closer to Gou and leaned his expressionless face toward her. She would have been flustered but the lack of emotion on his façade irked her somehow. It felt like it was not a big deal to give someone a kiss and he could always do it if he pleases.

The ember of anger inside her doused in a blink of an eye and replaced by ambiguity when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers. A rush of fluttering sensation invaded her stomach, not because the guy she _kind of—_she paused and tried to emphasize the word kind of in her mind—like was kissing her, but because this was something new. Her first kiss, somehow the idea excited her more than the fact of her _crush's _kiss_, _scratch kissing, it's more like touching lips to finish this dare. It wouldn't take long, just two seconds…

3

4

5 seconds later…

Okay maybe not just a peck. Nagisa could be so demanding sometimes he might complain and ask them to repeat everything, a chaste kiss won't hurt.

6

7

She could feel his hand gliding from her arm to her shoulder before it lingered on the nape of her neck, holding her captive. Her heart constricted as its beat increased.

8

**WTF!**

9

Not that it wasn't nice. His lips were warm…and kissable…as if she could tell, that was her first kiss, but it felt good.

10

11

12

Fangirls would have given all their money to be in her shoe right now. But he really needed to stop.

13

14

Don't get her wrong, she was enjoying it. Who wouldn't. A handsome guy with that body. Take my money.

15

16

17

Will this ever stop?

18

She did appreciate his concern and somehow she wished Haru wouldn't take her next action offensive. Because...she just pushed him away.

"What…was…that?" she asked between pants. "You almost suffocate me to death. I can't hold my breath that long!"

Haru coolly gazed at her, breathing steady and calm. "But I was waiting for Nagisa to say stop."

"Haru-chan, I did!"

Haru frowned and turned his head away from them. "I didn't hear you," he said noncommittal.

"I think we should end it here." Makoto, the natural referee, butted in, bringing his hands upward. "We've been outside for quite a while now."

Rei who was just too tired, embarrassed, and humiliated agreed without giving any more word. Nagisa pouted but complied anyway.

Gou sighed, "Did they just leave me?" she said after putting back the bowl and locking the clubroom.

She was walking toward the gate when she noticed her senpai. Haru turned around when she was a hearing distance before opening his mouth to speak. "**Next time**, breathe through your nose," he said before he pivoted and left.

Confused, Gou only nodded and belatedly muttered a '_what?_'

* * *

_**Authoress' Note:**_

_-dolphin squee- Okay, I guess, whenever I'm writing for Free! It always turns into a ill-humored fanfiction. I'm so doomed. Anyway, yay for me, second free! Fanfiction. I decided to put them in one story until I get used to this fandom. (I'm still a newbie here)_

_My main pair is HaruGou _

_And in the future MakoHana will have their guest appearance. XD_

_Give me some love! _

_P.S._

_No one is giving me love...''OTL_

_P.S.S._

_*glomp Rin*_


	2. Prompt II: Curiosity

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Free!_

* * *

**Prompt II: Curiosity**

_It all started when Haru's stare glides downward and notices the unusual hint of red on her lips._

* * *

Haruka enjoying the coolness of the pool was a sight too usual for other swim club members to make a big deal with. It had become their daily scenario to find him an hour or so early, already drenched, and floating listlessly, having his own world while wrapped in the embrace of his dearest Pool-san. But that was not the issue right now.

It was their manager. Haru wouldn't have paid heed over their initial gasp—he deemed overrated—and Nagisa's teasing whistle. It was just Kou, they always see her almost every day, every afternoon, the girl who outsiders would constantly hear shouting instruction at the team. There was no big dea—

Haru paused from walking when he noticed a distinct hue of red _smudged _on her lips. His eyes unconsciously squinted, sweeping a good look at those red _things_.

"Eh! Stop looking at me like that." Kou tried to cover her face with her two hands, evading their probing gazes. She mentally pouted. Didn't they know that it was natural for women to wear lipsticks once in a while, Kou mentally remarked, nonetheless, sighed afterward. But, she had to admit, bloody red doesn't seem to suit teenagers like her.

It was Hana-chan's idea. Really, she shouldn't have agreed, but the girl's incessant nagging was too overpowering, she found herself being dragged in a cosmetic store one day and bought one lipstick. Her chosen lipstick was more of a peach in color, light and hardly noticeable, but her friend seemed to disagree with the said color and when they met at their homeroom earlier, Hana-chan asked her, nicely to try the red one she bought. And since Kou was curious—she must admit—she tried it, until she found out—rather embarrassingly—that it was not a good idea if you were about to meet with the boys later.

At least, Haruka-sempai wouldn't mind. Kou halted, meeting a strong blue eyes staring at her _scandalously _red lips. A torrent of warmth rushed over her face leaving a noticeable blush from her neck to her cheeks. She averted her eyes. _What is wrong with these people?_

Haru wasn't stupid—compared to the other boys who seemed like utterly fascinated with Kou's new look—he knew it was just a lipstick, and definitely, he didn't believe it came from a random _godmother_ who swung her wand and magic happens. However, a little accidental trip to the library one afternoon changed his entire view of the said cosmetic.

Indeed, it was merely a makeup, but something about the shine on Kou's lips piqued his interest.

Noticing that the person of his attention saw him, Haru tore his eyes and looked at the pool instead. He was curious, terribly curious he didn't feel like jumping in the pool again as the shine on Kou's lips started invading his mind. He will know.

Kou gulped. Why was he staring at her like that?

"Uhm…"

_Stare_

"Let's…"

_Turn around…_

"…start"

'_Splash'_

Kou decided that red was not her thing. She already has red eyes and hair and adding more red on her appearance seemed so redundant. Perhaps, that was the reason the guys looked at her like she has another head. She wore too much red, it was nice but kind of blinding. She imagined, whilst sighing.

The next, she went out and applied her peach colored lipstick. It wasn't at all cheap, and she didn't wish to waste her money for not using it. Plus, it was light and hardly noticeable, perhaps they wouldn't even give a second glance.

Kou smiled, watching as the others swam and from time to time looking at her clipboard and stopwatch. "Rei-kun, you're improving quite well. Nagisa you slowed down in the middle. "

"Aw."

"But you improved since our last practice, and as well with Makoto-senpai. But that's not enough." Kou pointed her finger at them and raised it upward. "We must aim higher."

Kou tilted her head at her left but only to see Haruka staring at her again. She stiffened and stood straight. "H-Haruka-senpai, you beat your last record again." She stuttered, feeling a blush crawling on her cheeks.

Haruka swept another lingering gaze on her lips before muttering a 'hn' as a reply and diving in the pool. Kou, feeling more confused, just stared and watched him swam away. "What is wrong with him?"

"Gou, didn't you say you have something to do?" Makoto interjected, cutting Kou's train of thoughts.

"I almost forgot." She looked at her watch and back at the other members who were looking at her expectantly. "I need to go to the library." She grabbed her bag and waved her hand. "See you tomorrow."

The others continued with their activity for that day until later in that afternoon. They were about to leave when Makoto caught a glimpse of pink under the bench at the corner. He crouched and pulled it. "It seems like Gou left her phone." He crunched his nose and stood up, glancing at Haru who was about to open the gate. Makoto chuckled over his thought but _he _was the only on who could return it to their friend. "Ah, Haru, you're going to return those books in the library, right?"

Haru tilted his head and nodded.

"Can you give this to Gou-chan." Makoto said. "Well, if you don't want to I could just—"

"No, I can manage." Haru grabbed the phone.

Makoto laughed. "Okay, thanks, Haru."

"Hn." Haru spun around and left.

It wasn't that hard to look for someone who has flaming red hair, Haru just needed to sweep a gaze from left to right to spot a certain someone sitting some meters away from him. Haru exhaled and strode to her direction, phone in his pocket while a stack of books in his arms.

He opened his mouth but closed it again when he noticed the steady rise and fall of her breathing. Her two arms cradling her head as she slumbered silently.

Out of curiosity, Haru moved where he could see her face to know if she was actually sleeping. He placed the books beside her bag. His brows furrowed, disapprovingly, staring at some of her things—including the so called lipstick—rolled out of her bag. He grabbed her pens and put it back in her bag, he was about to place the lipstick as well when the girl turned her head where Haru could see her clearly.

He paused, his gaze gliding downward over her slightly parted lips. An invisible itch in his mind grew unbearable and nagging, albeit trying to shake away the thoughts, it kept on coming back. The pinkness and subtle glitter on her lips crumbled his self restraint. He must now.

He had read somewhere that the shimmering and glittering effect found in lipstick actually came from fish scales.

How does it taste like?

Will that taste like mackerel?

His unhurried scrutiny froze and lingered over there, enthralled. Haru gulped, looked around them and back at her. He stepped closer, leaning afterward, and catching a whiff of peach. It wasn't too strong, neither too light.

Haru paused, he turned his head and looked at Kou then at the lipstick he was holding, then back at her again. He couldn't just _lick _her lips, what if somebody saw him doing that, and assumed he was a weird maniac. Thus, Haru decided to do it…_naturally_.

Unknowingly, he didn't seem to think about anything fish related this time, the scent of peach and sweet penetrate his thought and enveloped his mind.

He leaned more… a peck wouldn't hurt.

**But Rin…**

* * *

"Ah…Haruka-sempai…" Kou muttered, a flush still evident on her cheeks."Thank you for returning my phone."

Haru, trying his best to look away, nodded. "I'm sorry."

Kou covered her mouth to hide her laughter before she swung it guiltily. "N-no…it's okay…but, ahm…Haruka-senpai…"

Haru stopped walking. He wanted to run but somehow he couldn't.

"Why did you try to eat my lipstick?"

* * *

**Authoress' Corner:**

_Hallo, everyone thank you for reading and reviewing my first prompt. Hope you have fun with this one as well. And I'm terribly sorry if my ending is always…er…crack…or whatever the term is. Anyway, good news! *drum rolls* Prompt 3 is pure HaruGou, feels and fluff, no more cracking. And I have something in mind for Prompt 4 now. _

_Although, I'm still battling writer's block. (Yeah, my usual word length is around 4k but look how short my recent stories now. UGH)_

_Thank you again. Here's a little clue on what's on Prompt 3: __**Mrs. **__Matsuoka. XD_

_Feedback is always welcome._

_PS_

_For those who have Facebook, we have Harugou page, hope you visit it. _

_ pages/Haru-Gou-Haruka-Nanase-x-Gou-Matsuoka/500756503350200_


End file.
